


Asesino Demonio

by scorpiusmalfoys



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Simon Lewis, Bisexual Clary Fray, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Blood, Canon Divergence, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Raphael Santiago, Lesbian Maureen Brown, M/M, Mundane Simon Lewis, Pansexual Lydia, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Slash, Slow Building Relationships, Vampire Raphael Santiago, Warrior Simon Lewis, fem slash, i'm just so excited for this fic okay it's just taken over my life, maia just identfies as sapphic, my fAV TROPE EVER, the smut won't be v explicit if there is any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusmalfoys/pseuds/scorpiusmalfoys
Summary: “I’m Magnus,” he replied.“If you’re the social worker here to take Clary away while Jocelyn is in hospital, she doesn’t need taking away. She has Luke and he’s her family,” the boy scowled defiantly.“You’re a Mundane,” Magnus muttered.“Okay, mister, I am many things, Jewish, Latino but I am far from normal. No other boys in my class has read the whole of the Percy Jackson series except the last one because it hasn’t been released yet, Jimmy Francis is still on chapter one of The Lightning Thief!” the boy defended.At age 10, Simon Lewis discovers a world completely different from the one he thought he knew. At age 16, Simon Lewis was a trained warrior. At age 18, his training comes into use.





	1. el prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> don't kill me for using british dialect because in harry potter fics, you americans always say 'mom' even though the correct way of saying it is 'mum'

When Magnus Bane first spied on Clarissa Fairchild. He immediately saw her resemblance to Jocelyn. She was sat on the curb in front of what was her house. A man Magnus knew as Lucian Graymark sat down next to the redhead and consoled the ten years old girl. He knew they had vaguely changed their names when they escaped the Shadow World. Fray and Garroway. They pretended they were mundanes. Magnus turned around to leave. She thought her father died in a war. Even after all their excessive hiding somehow a demon managed to find them and hurt Jocelyn. The Institute thought Jocelyn was dead, alerting them would make them confused, her supposed death had to stay supposed. He kept their existence quiet for years already, why not more.

“Hey, who are you?” a boy around Clarissa’s age asked. He has glasses that were too big for his face, a mop of curly hair and a washed out t-shirt that had a faded picture of Spiderman on it.

“I’m Magnus,” he replied.

“If you’re the social worker here to take Clary away while Jocelyn is in hospital, she doesn’t need taking away. She has Luke and he’s her family,” the boy scowled defiantly.

“You’re a Mundane,” Magnus muttered.

“Okay, mister, I am many things, Jewish, Latino but I am far from normal. No other boys in my class has read the whole of the Percy Jackson series except the last one because it hasn’t been released yet, Jimmy Francis is still on chapter one of The Lightning Thief!” the boy defended.

“And you are Clarissa’s friend?” Magnus asked.

“Best! Best friend! We’re as thick as thieves, we even got detention once for stealing paints from the art rooms so Clary could paint a picture of the sun. I’m Simon Lewis,” the young boy said.

“You know everything about her?” Magnus asked.

“Not everything. She moved here when we were six and I don’t know anything about that. But neither does she,” Simon sighed.

“You love her?”

“Y-yes. I guess in comics; they’re always in love with their best friend and then finally their best friend falls in love with them and they live happily ever after,” Simon sighed.

“Well, kiddo, life isn’t a comic,” Magnus comforted.

“You look like you could be in a comic. Like an anti-hero, those are cool because they’re not perfect heroes but they’re not evil so that makes them mega cool. Also you wear eye makeup like a badass warrior with even more glitter so that makes you awesome,” Simon explained excitedly, his eyes shining in awe.

“Do you want to know why I’m here?” Magnus questioned.

“Yea,” Simon answered.

“Your dear friend, Clary, is a Shadowhunter. They kill demons. Clary’s mother, Jocelyn, she ran away from her husband, who was a bad man. She decided to wipe Clary’s memories so she could live a mundane life. I am a Downworlder. A warlock-”

“A Warlock!” Simon cried.

“Yes.”

“That’s so sick! That’s amazing! Oh My God! Do vampires exist? Werewolves? Fairies? Ghosts? Monsters?” Simon asked excitedly. Jumping up and down happily.

“Vampires, Seelies and Werewolves do. I’ve never seen the rest,” Magnus answered.

“I can’t tell Clary about this, can I?” Simon sighed.

“You have to help Luke protect her. You’re a very smart boy. You can figure it out,” Magnus said patting his curly hair.

“But I’m a human. I don’t have all your cool powers, I’m not awesome like you,” Simon lamented.

“You’ve heard of knights. They didn’t have any powers, they still managed to be skilled at fighting.”

"I’m Simon Lewis, not Arthur Pendragon,” Simon pointed out.

“That’s because you have to train,” Magnus explained.

~~\---~~

“Magnus, this is too hard,” Simon groaned, sweat dripping down is forehead as he wielded two swords.

“Think about someone trying to hurt Clary,” Magnus encouraged. Simon successfully ‘killed’ the illusions that Magnus had created. “Well done,” Magnus smiled.

“I feel like this would be included in some kind of training montage if my life was a movie. Like in Hercules, except you aren’t a satyr and I’m not the son of Zeus,” Simon laughed. He also studied the Shadow World. He knew how to identify every demon. Every rune. He was currently training his brain to be able to see past glamours. He could do it for five seconds after really concentrating. Simon still got bullied at school. Mostly because he’s a weird nerd who references Star Wars and Harry Potter. Also because they all think he’s gay or something. Simon knew he didn’t just like girls. I mean he has a massive crush on Draco Malfoy. Who doesn’t?

“Magnus, how did you realise you liked boys?” Simon asked.

“There was a boy where I lived in Florence. I was just 50 years old. He had beetle black eyes and dark brown hair. A real Italian stallion. I just knew from then but I’ve always been flamboyant,” Magnus reminisced.

“The boys and girls at school tease me because I said my celebrity crush was Tom Felton,” Simon explained.

“There’s nothing wrong with liking boys or girls or any other person. It’s how you’re born. You’re special, Simon,” Magnus smiled down at the young boy. Thanks,” Simon beamed. 

~~\---~~

Simon was sixteen years old. He and Clary were sat on his bed as she sang him ‘Happy Birthday’ thoroughly out of tune.

“Happy Birthday, Simon,” Clary smiled. Simon blew out the candles on his birthday cake that Clary had baked herself.

“It’s a great cake, Clary,” Simon commented, he may have been slightly lying. Magnus might be coming around anytime soon.

“We tell each other everything don’t we, Simon?” Clary asked.

“Why do you ask?”

“Are you hiding something from me?” Fuck. He forgot how perceptive his best friend was. She figured out everything. He couldn’t tell her about his secret. He promised Magnus.

“I promised M- him that I wouldn’t tell you. One day, you’ll find out. Just please drop it. For your own safety, for me. You owe me since you’re the reason I had to send that email to the principal and I forgot that I badmouthed him in it,” Simon smiled.

“Fine. I’ll drop it. No other secrets, okay,” Clary warned.

“Let me think. I came out to you first, I told you about my bullying first, tell you everything first. I have no other secrets,” Simon sighed.

“Anyway. I’ve got to go. I’ll send you some monster designs tonight,” Clary confirmed.

“Bye,” Simon said as Clary climbed out of his window, a wrapped slice of cake half shoved into her bag. He rested his head on his headboard and let out a breath of relief.

“Simon, Magnus is here,” Becca said. His mum and sister were under the impression that Magnus was Simon’s Literature tutor.

“Simon, my boy, how are you?” Magnus asked entering Simon’s room.

"Well, I’m now sixteen, legally allowed to have sex in Europe and I am feeling slightly ill from the amount of sugar Clary put in the cake she made me,” Simon answered.

“You haven’t told her,” Magnus warned.

“Yes. I told her everything about herself and she just left, completely excepting it,” Simon replied sarcastically.

“I blame Raphael for this attitude,” Magnus stated.

“Rude. This attitude is 100% Simon Lewis. Don’t give Raphael credit for something he didn’t do,” Simon retorted. Simon had met Raphael when he was twelve and basically confirmed that he was into boys.

“I have some gifts for thou,” Magnus said. He handed Simon five parcels.

“To Simon, _Feliz_ _Cumpleaños_ , from Raphael,” Simon read out. He unwrapped the gift. It was leather jacket. There was a note.

_So you stop ruining mine, you dick_

Simon laughed.

“You’re wearing his jacket now,” Magnus realised.

“Uh. yea.”

_To Simon, Happy Bday, Catarina_

Her gift was a vial of clear sight potion, so he wouldn’t have to wear his glasses when fighting. He had been running out. She had also given him a new book about life before the Accords.

_To Simon, Salubrious solar-orbital anniversary from Ragnor_

Ragnor had given him an amulet. Apparently, it carried a Rune protection spell to stop Shadowhunters using Runes to deceive him or on him and an Encanto protection spell. Simon put the amulet around his neck. There was also a book on Warlocks, dating back to the likes of Merlin.

“The last two are from me,” Magnus stated. Magnus looked excited for his presents.

_Simon, my wonderful apprentice, Happy Birthday, well done on knowing about the Shadow World and surviving six years with me!!!!!!!! love from Magnus._

They were all covered in glitter. Simon unwrapped his gifts. The first was a new sword.

“It works the same as a seraph blade but Downworlders and Mundanes can use it. It only kills pure demons,” Magnus explained.

"This is sick! Thank you, Magnus,” Simon beamed. He then unwrapped the other gift. It was a ring.

“This ring will enhance what skills you already have. It will enhance your knowledge and help you remember when you’re under pressure. It just refines the talents you have already. The sword will move more smoothly. The arrows will aim more accurately. It’ll even enhance your guitar playing,” Magnus explained.

“So this’ll make me the ultimate warrior?” Simon asked.

“Yes,” Magnus replied. “Your gifts are so cool. Thank you for letting me into your world,” Simon grinned.

* * *

 

**'sup. so this is my first shadowhunters fic + i'm super excited.**

**so in this fic, maureen plays a big role almost replacing simon's role in the story except not exactly because simon's still dorky + my fav so...**

**there's a lot of wlw action in this story and it's great so u can enjoy a lot of that.**

**in chapter one it starts at the beginning of the and is mostly compliant. it diverges after the first paragraph though.**

**i have like 7 pages of chapter one  and i won't publish it until i have a substantial amount of chapter two finished so i don' know when i'll upload it.**

**the translations:**

**- _feliz cumpleaños_ \- happy birthday**

**all the spanish comes from spanishdict.com because it puts all the words together correctly so i don't sound like a google translate mug. the french will come from my own brain + notes because i know a little bit of french from GCSE**

**this work is kind of inspired by[this series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/444664) which i love so u should definitely read it :)**


	2. capítulo uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> once again don't murk me for my britishisms. this chapter is really long + i'm lowkey scared i won't write as much later on

Clary had spray painted their van. With the Rock Solid Panda title.

“Clary, what’s that?” Simon asked. It was the Angelic Rune. Simon internally panicked. He twirled his ring on his finger.

“I don’t know, I didn’t mean to draw it,” Clary replied.

“Hey, I read that people have woken up and they know French and they’ve never even studied the language,” Maureen attempted.

“So it’s a kind of language?” Clary questioned, “what would it be?”

“Sanskrit, maybe,” Maureen answered. She walked off. A blond Shadowhunter bashed Clary’s shoulder.

“Hey, watch where you’re going,” she seethed.

“Fuck,” Simon mumbled.

 

 **To Magsie** :

Shadowhunters. Going into Pandemonium. Clary can see them.

 

Simon sent Magnus a text while Clary conversed with the Shadowhunter. He ran off with a shout of “Jace!”. Simon’s phone beeped. Clary walked over.

 

 **From Magsie** :

Okay. On the lookout.

 

“Can you believe that blond guy?” Clary huffed.

“What guy? Are you okay? Have you had anything to drink that might’ve got drugged?” Maureen asked.

“What, you guys didn’t see him?” she asked. Simon was too busy texting Magnus.

 

 **To Magsie** :

They’re after a shapeshifter

 

 **From Magsie** :

Those damn unoriginal fucks.

 

“Who’s Magsie?” Maureen asked.

“A friend,” Simon answered, putting his phone in his back pocket.

“A  _friend_ ,” Maureen said suggestively. Simon had been out as pansexual since he was thirteen and he got his tumblr account and looked up all the different types of sexualities.

“He’s like ten years older than me. He’s my old English tutor. We talk about books together,” Simon said coming up with his alibi that he always used.

“I’m going in,” Clary interrupted.

“What? In the club? Clary, your fake ID sucks, they definitely won’t let you in there. It’s probably like a goth club,” Simon stumbled. Clary took off her hoodie to show a revealing top.

“Your boobs don’t give you a free pass,” Simon groaned.

“I have to find out who that bastard was,” Clary explained.

“I’m coming with you then,” Simon said. He rested his hand on his blade he kept with him in case a demon attacked.

“If I’m not getting in there, you’re definitely not,” Clary laughed. Simon rolled his eyes and took off his glasses. He had taken his clear sight potion this morning when he was practicing his archery.

“I know the owner,” Simon replied. He grabbed Clary’s wrist. Maureen followed them. He nodded at the bouncer. He nodded back. The bouncer was a young warlock. Only 40 years old. Her name was Salacia.

“You actually know the owner?” Maureen asked.

“Yep. Magnus and I go way back,” Simon answered.

“Wait. Your English tutor?” Maureen questioned.

“Magnus is a multi-talented man,” Simon praised. He entered the club. Magnus didn’t like Simon coming in but he couldn’t stop him. Clary was looking around. She saw the Shadowhunters.

“I’m just gonna go over there,” Clary said trying to escape them.

Then we’re coming with you,” Simon answered back trying to stop her from interfering with their business.

“They had these patterns on their arms. They were like the ones I’ve drawn before,” Clary explained.

“Look. You have to leave them alone. They’re dangerous,” Simon begged. Clary ran off.

“I have to find Magnus, stay here Maureen, don’t let anyone approach you. Don’t go with anyone. Especially if they look like they belong in a My Chemical Romance music video, white face paint faces and scary eyes,” Simon ordered. He ran around for the VIP section. Sat there was Magnus looking out magnificently at all the people in his club, men and women of all different species crawling seductively up his arm, worshipping the very seat his sat on.

“Simon, has Clary gone off with the Shadowhunters?” Magnus asked.

“Yes. Is this because she’s eighteen?” Simon queried.

“I’m afraid so, they went behind those curtains,” Magnus said. He then looked off. Two men stood there, the rune on their neck visible.

“Circle members,” Simon seethed.

“Go find Clary, Simon,” Magnus ordered. Simon ran off, drawing the curtains with a dramatic flair one could only learn from Magnus Bane. He unsheathed his blade.

“C’mon,  _Asesino Demonio_ ,” Simon muttered to his blade.

“What’s a Mundane doing here?” the dark haired one asked.

“Dude. That’s offensive. I’m much more than a Mundane. I’m the Apprentice. Magnus is Nicolas Cage and I’m the other dude but I don’t have magic. I just have a lot of skill, so technically we’re like Merlin and Arthur without the romantic tension,” Simon rambled. The ring burnt around his finger.

“Calm down,” he said to the ring.

“You know Magnus Bane?” the girl asked.

“Magnus and I go way back,” Simon smirked.

“He puts up with you?” the blond one asked.

“Yes, Blondie, he does, just like your friends put up with being a rude motherfucker and bumping into people. If you were more observant, you would’ve realised that our mutual friend, Clary, is a Shadowhunter,” Simon snarled caustically.

“What?” Clary cried.

“Aah, fuck,” Simon muttered.

“What’s going on? Why are you holding a sword? Why do they have swords? Where did those thing come from? How can you see without your glasses? Who is Magnus Bane? What’s a Shadowhunter?” Clary cried.

“Hey,  _Asesino_ _Demonio_ , is much more than a sword. This is my Excalibur, my Riptide, my Sword of Gryffindor,” Simon defended.

“It’s demon killer in Spanish,” the girl stated.

“I wanted it to sound cool and Raphael suggested I named it that in Spanish because he speaks Spanish, don’t cramp my style,” Simon explained scowling.

“A sword like that shouldn’t exist,” Blondie stated.

“Neither should you,” Simon bickered.

“What the fuck is going on?!” Clary screamed.

“Jocelyn should explain,” Simon said ushering Clary out of the room. Clary screamed in his face and ran off. She grabbed Maureen.

“Are you kidding me!” Simon groaned.

\---

“ _Idiota, usted no puede tomar en tres de ellos_.”

“Hello Raph,” Simon groaned. Raphael clapped him on the back of the head.

“What were you thinking?” he seethed.

“I wasn’t,” Simon admitted.

“Fix your mess,” Raphael demanded.

“This isn’t just my mess. This is also a Shadowhunter mess. They’re the real messy ones. I just created more mess by existing,” Simon shrugged.

“ _El imbécil_ ,” Raphael hissed.

“Hey, rude, I told Clary that Jocelyn would explain it,” Simon informed.

“And how would Jocelyn feel that you knew all along,” Raphael pointed out.

“Well… she’d be grateful that I didn’t tell Clary,” Simon shrugged.

“No, she would be angry that you put Clary in danger by being friends with her and fighting demons,” Raphael growled.

“Jocelyn can’t control Clary forever. Clary has to know at some point. She’s eighteen now,” Simon stressed.

“And how will Clary feel knowing that you kept this from her,” Raphael scowled.

“Actually this one time I told her I was keeping a secret from her that I couldn’t tell her. So there,” Simon ratified.

“You told her?” Raphael glowered. His eyebrows almost reaching his hairline.

“I told her I had a secret I couldn’t tell her,” Simon squeaked. Simon had seen Raphael’s ‘ _I’m going to fucking murder you, idiota_ ’ face used on many people but never himself. He was terrified.

“That’s fine then!” Raphael shouted sarcastically.

“Hey! I didn’t want to keep her completely in the dark! I didn’t wipe Clary’s memories! That was Jocelyn! Not me! I can’t lie to my best friend! I just can’t! I had to tell her I had a secret I couldn’t tell her about! I spent eight years of my life knowing about this realm and not telling her about vampires or shadowhunters! She figured that out herself! It’s not my fault!” Simon cried.

“I know, Simon. I know. You have to find her. You have to protect her,” Raphael said, holding Simon’s shoulder soothingly.

“She’ll be at her loft,” Simon stated. Raphael nodded and Simon ran off to his van and drove off at law breaking speed. Magnus had put charms on it so he could hide it from mundanes when he wanted it to. He had arrived at Clary’s apartment. He heard Clary and Maureen scream.

“Clary!” he shouted. He ran up to her apartment. He saw her leave in a portal.

“Simon?” Jocelyn asked, “you need to leave.”

“You can’t let them kill you,” Simon warned.

“You know?”

“For eight years. Do what you have to do. Just don’t leave Clary,” Simon reasoned.

“She’s with Luke,” Jocelyn whispered as she grabbed her seraph blade and a vial of green potion. Simon found his strength and did what he knew best. He ran. Simon ran to the precinct.

“Clary!” he shouted trying to find her. He rapped on the door.

“Luke!” he cried. It was raining. He thanked God for his clear sight potion at this moment in time. He saw Clary running out of the building. The rain hitting the steps vigorously as she ran down them.

“Clary!” Simon exclaimed.

“Have you seen Maureen?” Clary asked. Tears mixing with the rain.

“No. Your mum, she’s-”

“I know she’s gone. The men, they took her,” Clary sobbed, “Luke. He’s not on my side.”

“Luke- he’s complicated. But he’s on  _our_  side, Clary,” Simon said, holding her shoulders.

“I-I don’t even know you. With your sword and your apparent knowledge of this,” Clary wailed.

“Remember on my 16th birthday when I said I had a secret I couldn’t tell you because I made a promise, you made me that really sugary cake because you forgot you put sugar in and then you added more,” Simon reputed, trying to jog her memory. Clary nodded.

“Well, this was kind of that secret. I did it to protect you. Magnus and the other warlocks all said I couldn’t tell you and even Raphael who doesn’t care the majority of the time, wouldn’t even let me tell you,” Simon released.

“You knew about everything!”

“Yes. It was sort of accidental. I bumped into Magnus when your mum had just been admitted to hospital. I thought he was a social worker and I went to threaten him. And then everything escalated,” Simon simpered.

“I didn’t think it was that big,” Clary sobbed.

“Yea, well it was but you owed me for the email,” Simon remembered.

“That’s not the point, Simon!” she screamed.

“I had to keep you safe. It’s the reason I know about this,” Simon explained.

“Ugh!” Clary cried running off.

“Clary! You can’t leave!” Simon shouted as she ran off. Simon sighed and took off remembering he left his van. Clary could’ve got in a taxi with a demon for all he knew. Sometimes he wished he had Raphael’s super speed. It would be highly more convenient. He didn’t want to be a vampire though. They couldn’t drink coffee.

“You’ll be the death of me, Clary Fray,” he grumbled as his shirt stuck to him. He arrived back at Clary’s loft, he climbed up the stairs to her apartment.

“Clary? Are you there?” Simon shouted. The ransacked quarters were empty. He then heard a scream. His head whipped around to see Clary facing it off with a demon. He ran towards her as the demon cornered her but the Shadowhunter got to it first.

“Are you okay?” the shadowhunter asked.

“My mother is missing, I can't even trust my best friend and my apartment is ruined. No. I'm not okay,” Clary sobbed.

“Wait? Your mundane friend?” the shadowhunter asked.

“Okay, that's it. Stop calling me that. I am not just a mundane. I'm also Magnus’ apprentice, so suck on that, Captain America,” Simon said coming out from his hiding spot.

“Oh, you’re here too,” Clary moaned.

“Yes, I'm meant to protect you, it's kind of my thing,” Simon explained.

“You don't have a thing. I have to get her to the Institute. She has a wound,” Jace informed.

“I'm coming with you,” Simon stated demandingly.

“There are runes-”

“Ragnor gave me an amulet that stops your stupid runes from affecting me,” Simon bickered pulling out his trusty amulet.

“Are you just bffs with every Downworlder out there?” Jace asked with exasperation.

“Not Camille. She's a bitch. Likes to play Magnus. Raphael hates her but he has to obey her sometimes, even if he knows she's wrong. When he overthrows her, he’ll be a much better leader. Raphael has compassion,” Simon rambled. His voice was always full of emotion when talking to and about Raphael.

“Okay, c’mon,” Jace huffed rolling his eyes.

\---

“She's a shadowhunter,” Simon informed as Jace was hesitant to give Clary a healing rune.

“Magnus told me,” he clarified as Jace gave him a confused look.

“Hey, mundane,” Alec called.

“Don't call me that. The only person that's allowed to call me that is Raphael because he uses it as a term of endearment but you use it as an insult because you don't like having to protect us but I've been protecting myself and Clary for years. So, suck it,” Simon ranted. Or he would have if Alec wasn't giving him such a scornful glare.

“You definitely need some dick,” Simon muttered instead. Alec spluttered beside him.

“W-what?” he stuttered.

“That just confirmed every suspicion I had,” Simon stated, “don't worry, I wouldn't out you. I get it. Strict Parents. High calibre job. Being out would ruin your family name.”

“How did you even-”

“I'm not blind, I just need glasses to aid my sight,” Simon sighed.

“Anyway. You can't be here,” Alec stated.

“Why not? Too scared to have a badass mundane in your sacred grounds,” Simon bragged.

“No. There are people here who don't like downworlders and since you're somehow friends with every Downworlder ever, by affiliation they don't like you,” Alec told him.

“I'm not friends with every Downworlder ever. I would never be friends with that bitch Camille. She manipulates people and broke Magnus’ heart,” Simon defended.

“That doesn't matter. They hate you and won't hesitate to kill you. It’s stupid but people here, they're prejudiced,” Alec sighed.

“Who cares? If they want to hate me, go ahead. I have witnessed plenty of prejudice in my life. Frankly, Al Pal, I don't give a shit,” Simon exasperated.

“My best friend is in danger, I’m sworn to protect her with my life,” Simon added.

\---

“ _Te absoluta moron_ , you went into the Institute,” Raphael scorned.

“Well, they kicked me out, _mouthy mundane_ , it’s not even a creative use of alliteration,” Simon argued, “at least you have the decency to use Spanish.”

“What did you do?” Raphael soughed.

“Well, I called that Alec guy, Al Pal, that didn’t really put me in his good books and then they were telling me to not touch stuff but all I was doing was making up things and putting them in Ragnor’s profile,” Simon admitted.

“Like what?” Raphael asked curiously.

“I said that Ragnor was only 100 years old and his speciality is love spells,” Simon laughed. Raphael snorted.

“He’s going to murder you.”

“For what it’s worth, I think the Nephilim will get there first,” Simon shrugged.

“Don’t let the red head push you around,” Raphael warned.

“I won’t, trust me.”

“Because I definitely trust you,” Raphael joked. Simon’s phone started ringing. He answered it without looking at the call ID.

“Simon?”

“Hey Maureen. Did you need something?” he asked.

“I was trying to find you and Clary but it says you’re both in different places. It says that where you are in under construction and I thought maybe it was a drug den but I know you wouldn’t do anything worse than weed,” Maureen explained.

“I’m not on drugs. I’m with a friend. Look, just wait there and don’t talk to anyone. There’s some sketchy people around here,” Simon replied.

“Your mundane friend is outside?” Raphael asked.

“Yes, she seemed really scared. I should probably check up on her,” Simon told him.

“I’m coming with you. Camille is here and I can’t leave you to battle her. You killing her would raise Clave suspicion, you're not technically meant to know about everything,” Raphael stated. Simon rolled his eyes. They went out to find Maureen.

“There you are,” Maureen breathed in relief.

“Honestly. I’m fine. Have you seen Clary yet?” Simon asked.

“No. She’s in a church and that place looks creepier than this place,” Maureen shivered.

“Do not tell her,” Raphael warned.

“Raphael. I swear to god if you have your glamour up I will force you to watch all the Star Wars movies again,” Simon threatened. Raphael removed his glamour discreetly.

“Is that your boyfriend? Where is he? What’s a glamour?” Maureen asked eagerly.

“I don’t have a boyfriend, Maureen,” Simon groaned. Raphael looked at him with mirth, slowly appearing to wrap a hand around Simon’s waist.

“Aw, don’t be like that, baby,” Raphael purred. He stroked Simon’s hair with his free hand.

“Raphael. I am this close to pulling out Game of Thrones on you,” Simon cautioned, slapping Raphael’s hand from his waist.

“That’s the one with the incest, isn’t it?” the vampire tormented.

“Hey. Are we going to find Clary or are we just going to stand here and watch you being annoyingly cute,” Maureen said, drawing attention to herself.

“If we go to Clary. If. You have to call her. You have to go in there if they let you in. Raph and I are kinda banned from there,” Simon informed.

“Why? Did you steal drugs?”

“No. I just pissed them off by messing with their database and I called the head of that place a nickname he didn’t particularly like,” Simon simpered.

“He called him Al Pal,” Raphael ratted out.

“Are you Maureen’s BVF now?” Simon asked with fake insult.

“ _Idiota_ ,” Raphael muttered.

“So that’s what it’s going to be like, _tête de stupide_ ,” Simon retaliated in French.

“I know you just called me stupid head,” Raphael deadpanned.

“Shut up,” Simon replied.

“Can you guys just kiss already, the UST in this peripheral area is suffocating,” Maureen commented.

“Who would want to kiss Simon?” Raphael snarled.

“Many people, like Ian Reynolds and Elisa Smith,” Simon replied.

“No one cares, Mundane,” Raphael responded.

“Well no one cares about you, Vam-”

He was interrupted by a deathly scowl from Raphael.

“V- _vámanos_ , I was going to say let’s go, sweet niblets, Raffy Taffy,” Simon recovered. He really needed to stop with the awful rhyming nicknames.

\---

“…I’m here with Simon and his possible boyfriend and you honestly need to save me from their eye sex,” Maureen said as she called Clary. Raphael looked up in disgust and mouthed ‘boyfriend’, then mimed throwing up.

“Why can’t I trust him?”

Simon groaned and sat down on the dirt.

“What do you mean a sword!?”

He then sat up quickly.

“Simon has a sword? I haven’t seen one though! He’s just here with his scary friend and he just looks like normal Simon. I mean I know he looks a bit weird but he’s not got enough oomf to be a warrior,” Maureen reasoned.

“I have plenty of oomf,” Simon grumbled to himself.

“Clary have you been tripping since the club? Is that why you went into that weird room? Clary, that's like three days you've been tripping. Are you addicted to drugs? I know a great rehabilitation centre if you need one.”

“Okay, we’ll be waiting out,” Maureen sighed.

“Clary’s oblivious of when people are in love with her. Just so you know,” Simon stated.

“What do you mean?” Maureen stumbled.

“I watch a lot of crime shows, I know how to be perceptive. Even though you’re annoyed at her, you still have the adoration in her voice. The one I used to have,” Simon explained.

“Look. You can’t tell her. She would freak,” Maureen groaned.

“It’s funny. Clary thought you liked me. When it’s really freaking obvious that’s not the case. You find me annoying because I don’t like the same music as you and I have weird friends I always seem to bring up in the most inconvenient times,” Simon pointed out.

“You’re not wrong,” Maureen stated.

“I do actually have a sword,” Simon informed her.

“No, you don’t,” Maureen scoffed.

“Simon, _lo juro por Dios_ , if you say anything,” Raphael scorned. Simon was originally just going to make a joke about his dick but okay.

“She’s gonna find out from Clary anyway. Clary will have been influenced by her new Shadowhunter besties’ opinions,” Simon reasoned.

“Let me. You don’t have the charm,” Raphael grimaced.

“You are not encanto-ing her!” Simon cried.

“ _Estúpido_ , I’m not using Encanto, I’m telling your friend about our realm politely, without all your ‘sick!’ and ‘super mega awesome sauce!’,” Raphael scowled.

“Is anyone going to tell me?” Maureen questioned.

“Okay, _hijita_ , there are such things as demons in this world. I am a vampire. Simon is a human but extremely knowledgeable about our world. As a vampire, I am a Downworlder, we are titled that because we are part demon, part human. Warlocks are the children of a human and a demon, the Fae Folk are supposedly a mixture of Angel and Demon but they possess a human soul but vampires and werewolves have to be Turned. Vampires we have to drink the blood of a vampire and have them drink our blood, when we die, we get buried and when we emerge, we are Turned. Werewolves have to be bitten by another were. Your friend, Clarissa, is a Shadowhunter, a Nephilim. They have angel blood. Given to them by the Angel Raziel with the Mortal Instruments,” Raphael explained as she gave off a set of expressions ranging from ‘what the actual fuck’ to ‘wow, dude, that so cool!’. Simon stifled a laugh as he saw them.

“That’s a lot of information to process,” Maureen said, blinking slightly.

“My reaction was a lot better than that. Although, I did shout ‘Warlocks!’ in Magnus’ face, a bad idea,” Simon reminisced.

“You were ten and still believed in the Tooth Fairy and that was only because you didn’t celebrate Christmas and Easter,” Raphael stated.

“My mother dressed up for me, I had a reason to believe. May I also remind that faeries, do exist, so I wasn’t wrong,” Simon replied.

“Maureen!” Clary exclaimed running to hug the girl. Clary’s clothing was very Shadowhunter-y. Head to toe leather.

“It’s like I’m invisible,” Simon commented.

“You should be invisible, so I wouldn’t have to see your ugly face,” Raphael retorted.

“Like your Michelangelo sculpted face is any better,” Simon bickered.

“I found Simon and his vampire friend, they helped me find you,” Maureen told Clary.

“Raphael,” Simon interrupted.

“What?”

“My name’s Raphael, like the angel, Nephilim,” Raphael butted in. Sneering the name.

“He’s been fucked over by Shadowhunters before,” Simon added before Clary could protest.

“Touché,” Raphael snorted. The shadowhunter that walked out with Clary suddenly looked up.

“There's another shadowhunter here,” Raphael blurted out.

“How do you know?” Maureen asked.

“Vampires can smell blood,” Raphael said distracted. He was looking around, trying to find the shadowhunter.

“I don't know whether that's cool or completely weird,” Maureen commented.

“Isn't this a combination of people. Clarissa Fairchild, two mundanes, a vampire and a Shadowhunter.”

“Okay. I'm not just a mundane, I’m special, Circly Wircley,” Simon repeating his famous line.

“You are very special,” Raphael mumbled. Simon elbowed the vampire, making Raphael hiss and mutter an ‘ow’ and rubbing his arm.

“Don't be ableist,” Simon scorned.

“What are you doing here?” Jace asked.

“I followed your mundanes and vampire from Dumort,” the Circle member said.

“No you didn’t, Raphael would've smelled you out,” Simon replied. Raphael looked at his feet.

“You knew?” Jace shrieked.

“No, I didn't. That's why I look ashamed. I should've smelt him,” Raphael admitted.

“It's not your fault. This stalker shouldn't have been following us in the first place,” Simon reassured. Jace’s seraph blade activated like a lightsaber.

“Who are you guys talking to?” Maureen asked. Jace slashed his blade. Stabbing the shadowhunter in the chest, blood soaking the man’s clothes. Raphael looked at the blood with a slight hunger in his eyes. Clary, meanwhile was screaming as Jace killed the shadowhunter.

“Remove the glamour, Blondie,” Simon groaned. Jace ran his stele over his glamour rune. He and the dead figure on the floor appeared in front of Maureen. She shrieked.

Clary. T-th-that’s a dead body,” Maureen stuttered; she pointed a wavering finger at the figure on the ground.

“They’re better off dead,” Simon reassured.

“No one is better off dead!” Maureen cried.

“Camille is,” Simon and Raphael unanimously stated.

* * *

**So this is the first chapter and generally correlates with episode one. I will hopefully start diverging fully from the plot in chapter two/three because simon won't get kidnapped by raphael, obviously.**

**translations:**

**asesino demonio - demon killer**

**Idiota, usted no puede tomar en tres de ellos. - this is meant to say idiot, you can't take on three of them but i don't know whether that's the correct translation, sorry if i've completely ruined the spanish language**

**tête de stupide - stupid head**

**vámanos - let's go**

**lo juro por Dios - I swear to God**

**hijita - literally translated this means 'young lady' but when i was trying to find the translation of 'my child' it used this word in an example of the context i was using it in**

**i left out the cognates because i thought it was pretty pointless translating them when you can clearly understand them.**


End file.
